Beneath the Waves and Sun
by River Child
Summary: [AU]Loose and slashy version of Disney's movie, The Little Mermaid. Events unfold and thus begins a tale of love and passion that is beyond the contradictions of two different worlds.[Chapter 1 is up]
1. Prologue

Yes, folks, I had the balls (no, I haven't been turned into a guy) to do it…a Jak version of Disney's classic, _The Little Mermaid_. Don't say you didn't see this coming, 'cuz you know you did. I told you I was on a Disney high and this is what you get when you mix me, my plot bunnies, Jak 2 and _The_ _Little Mermaid_ movie together: this! Anyway, before anyone asks, this is a loose version of the movie (yes, the Disney movie, I don't think I have the heart to do the Hans Christiansen version). After this fic, I promise I will not do anymore Jak versions of any the Disney movies…maybe. Hahahaha! I'm so evil .

Disclaimer: I am going to say this for the sakes of me not being thrown in jail and fight for my virginity and my rights in jail against a bunch of bigger and badder women than me: I do not own any of the games of the Jak series, as they belong to the pleasant fellows of Naughty Dog. _The Little Mermaid_ belongs to Disney.

Warnings: Yes, you knew this was coming as well. You know what I write, so of course I have to give warnings to those who don't know the type of stories I write and myself. This also goes for those who just don't get the message in the summary. Anyways, this is a slash fic. Which spells out men hooking up with another or maybe girls hooking with one another as well (I haven't decided as of yet). There might be some het moments, but either way, this fic is mostly slash content. This story also contains some sexual content, bad language and violence. If you have a problem with any the content I mentioned previously and are smart, you will turn away and read something else that appeals to you. If you are dumb and still read the story, get offended, and send me a flame, not only will your moment of stupidity be displayed to others online, but also you might have the chances of being ignored or slashed to pieces. Just remember, send me a flame, then joke's on you, pal. Also, know that I killed off Damas, and a female OOC. Yes, I know, I'm horrible. Putting all that aside, here is the cast list:

Ariel: Jak

Prince Eric: Torn (yes, a JakTorn pairing. Sorry, folks I'm just a sucker for this pairing!)

King Triton: Samos (Spargus City will be his kingdom)

Flounder: Daxter (umm…he'll still be an Ottsel, 'cept he can live, talk, and swim underwater.)

Sebastian: Keira (sorry, Keira haters, she won't be a crab; she'll be a mermaid. Also, instead of being the royal advisor or musician to Samos, she'll be just one of his children.)

Ursula: Erol (instead of being like a half-octopus thing, he's going to be a mermaid)

Flotsam and Jetsam (y'know those freaky-looking eels that were hanging with Ursula): Two random Metal Heads that can talk.

Scuttle (the dumbass seagull or bird): Pecker

Grimsby (the old stiff that was with Prince Eric): Vin (I would've picked old Veger, but I thought Vinny would be better.)

Max (Eric's dog): Kid Jak or Little Jak's crocadog

Chef Louis: Razer (both have strong foreign accents.)

Collatta (I don't know how to spell her name. Either way, it's that fat maid.): Tess (no, she won't be fat.)

Also note that Jinx, Ashelin and Sig will be in this fic as well, as I could not bear thinking of not putting them in a fic, it's bad enough they won't be in the Hunchback fic. They'll be Torn's friends. Anyway, I think that's everyone, so go ahead and read!

Prologue: Unfortunate Events and Futures Set Into Motion

White teeth continued to imbed themselves into the vulnerable and wiggling flesh of a tongue as eyes that were miniature versions of the blue sky above the water glared and flashed a darker hue at the man sitting before their owner. Sympathy tinted the man's wizened eyes, but it was not enough for the owner.

Freshly manicured nails dug deeper into beige-tinted palms as the elderly man continued to speak and the owner of the sky-blue eyes moved her head down and stared at the movement of the waves that surrounded them, not listening to a voice she used to consider wise and stare at the white beard that told of a long life and experience.

"Look at me, Kazimiera (1)." the old man's voice croaked with command.

The man still continued to see the top of a head blessed with long hair blue as the sea they called their home undulating according to the water's motions for a couple of seconds, when slowly the head was lifted up and he was staring at Kazimiera's lovely darkly-pigmented and oval-shaped face staring at him with glowing blue eyes that told of hurt and anger.

"I'm looking at you, my dear King Samos." The term was said with so light a whisper that the king could not tell if there was sarcasm coated on it.

Samos sighed and placed his forehead in the U of his thumb and index finger. He took a deep breath before exhaling. His brother, Damas, told him this was not going to be easy, since a woman like Kazimiera was involved and often he constantly warned him not to be taken in by her beautiful skin or the hypnotic movements of her hips and her mirror-like blue tail…

"You forget, dear husband, about my ability," Kazimiera interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her. "I can hear you, and I frankly don't care what your brother thinks nor would I ever care about him." Her eyes began to shine ever more and Samos suspected it was because upcoming tears. "But I do care about what you think, and your words are a cruel arrow that shot its way through my heart."

"From the way you acted previously, I thought you had no heart." Samos quickly and unconsciously said before he realized his mistake.

Anger began crack around the darker-skinned mermaid's eyes. "Oh, now I am considered heartless! All because I don't swim around like my sister raining kisses upon you like she does with her husband and act like a 'quiet dutiful wife'—scratch that, in my case I'm the concubine—or more like a 'submissive and docile lady'? No, I gave less love and affection because when you married me I knew what I was in for: to be nothing more than an ornament pinned to your bed and flaunted on about! And I didn't love you, but I had no choice. Yes, I do enjoy the wealth, but I wanted to use my hands; I wanted to see what's beyond here, yet you did not let me. But you let your brother and my sister, who is like a turtle scared of her own shell, travel to the surface world! Call me heartless when I had dreams and call yourself as well along with being an unfair thief!"

"Enough!" Samos voice yelled and probably was heard sea to sea. Despite that, Kazimeira's eyes still continued to blaze with anger at him but she kept silent. "I am aware that I seemed…unequal, but it was for the good of both of you. Your sister is a painfully shy woman and I thought going to the surface world would at least get rid that shyness and you are very a confident woman and unfortunately my dear, you turned many off with that confidence and quick mind of yours. Many mermen do not like seeing a spouse of a man with a brain and self-esteem. And I understand that you did not love me, but I had a duty and plus you are a very beautiful mermaid. And yes, I know you showed less affection and did protest a lot at night…but it is not that reason I accuse you of being heartless. It is because of your…business."

Kazimiera's face wrinkled more with anger. "You already knew that magic runs in my family and back in my village our religion was condemned by our former rulers! It is still not practiced as much because they still continue to have us under surveillance! And you proclaimed that your city is a place of freedom yet my religious practices are once again criticized?"

"You let merpeople come to you for spells on killing others or killing the dreams of others, you did animal sacrifices—you committed evil magic on innocent creatures of the sea!"

Kazimiera's voice went down to a whisper. "And you let Keevah and Damas' (2) child have full rites and made him first in line, when my—_our_—child, is the eldest and should have been entitled. The law of Spargus states that the eldest child of the King is heir to the throne, even if he is the child of a concubine or slave…"

"Unless the King finds him incapable of ruling," Samos finished, preparing for Kazimiera's next words.

"You only find him incapable because you let your brother always have his way!" Kazimiera screamed and pointed her fingers at him. "And…_you_ are nothing more than a seasoned fish who knows his time is up and swims around continuing to love young female fish after another just to have thrills before your big swim to the Shadow Waters!"

"No…" Samos said calmly. "It is because your son is an immoral boy. I can see that, even at eleven years old, I can see it along with others, Kazimiera."

"So that's it then? You kick us out of the palace because of what you think you see and you let my sister and her…child… stay here?"

"No, I am not kicking you out, but your child is going to have to work for a living and earn his place. And you can no longer practiced your magic and you have to close down your business."

Kazimiera deeply inhaled and let out a great breath. "So, it's back to being a concubine that sits around and waits for her master to beckon her?"

She did stay around long enough in order to hear her King's answer because she wanted to leave before she heard a reply that would have reassured her it was not so, but her heart felt so much pain and began to ache more as it knew the answer.

------------------

Worried filled eyes of jade eyed the light shimmering above them and casting a ray of light to spear through the waves of blue, teasing the two merpeople to dare to glide up.

Jade eyes glanced at the merman beside her and saw his lavender eyes lit with excitement instead of watching the surface that was so clearly taunting them with caution.

"Damas, I don't think this is the right time to go to the surface."

The male rolled his eyes and stared into the heart-shaped and darkly pigmented face of his wife. "Keevah, you worry too much. I think your sister is right about some things about you."

Keevah tilted her head, light painting her sea green locks and revealed the streaks of gold that lined it. "And there is the problem, you agree with my sister, which is not good. And what about Jak?"

Damas shook his head. "Don't worry, he's with the nanny. I swear after this, I want to find out why the you and your sister are so bitter towards one another." He grabbed his wife's hand, gently pulling her along with him and up they went.

-----------------

The air was cool and gentle against the young and tanned cheek. An aquiline nose wrinkled as it inhaled the crisp smell of the waves beneath the boat its owner was riding upon. The owner welcomed and relished the smell as he enjoyed the swaying of the ship and gazed at the waves and the glimmering rainbow of the colors of the fish below with love.

"Enjoying the scene, Torn?" a deep feminine voice asked behind him and the boy turned around to see a stately woman with shoulder-length locks that moved in waves of reddish-brown and the same icy blue eyes stare at him with a smile upon her tanned features.

"Very much, Mama," Torn said ran over to his mother and hugged her legs, which was the best he could do as he was six years old and did not reach the height that his father was when he was his age. "Where's papa?"

"Up on the crow's nest, spark," The boy's mother pointed up at the towering perch above them and towards the figure of a man that was leaning against the pole.

"What does he have to do again, Mama?"

"He has to keep watch of any signs of a storm coming, pirates, or any rocks that are heading our way."

"Like that one?" Torn pointed north—the direction they were heading—and the woman followed the boy's hand to rugged, sharp and large outlines of rocks that that winked at them at a distance that was getting shorter and shorter.

His mother's eyes widened and pulled her son close to her. "Yes, dear very much like that one."

"Rocks dead ahead!" Torn's father cried out and mayhem began upon the ship as soon as the captain announced that something was amiss with the wheel of the ship and it could not turn around.

----------- -----

"Damas, I don't think this was a good idea." Keevah said for the twentieth time.

Damas nearly banged his head against the rocks they were on. Instead, he eyed the odd orb that was in his hands. It was large and egg-shaped like and glowed a golden orange and strange writing was inscribed on it. He was about to bring his face closer to the object when Keevah screamed out again.

He turned around about to tell her to do away with her worries, but as soon as he saw the white mass of the sails of a ship above them and heading closer, he soon forgot about all about correcting Keevah's incessant worrying.

Before the ship and the rocks collided and became one in one bloody union, Damas made an apology to his wife for not listening to her, to his newborn son that will grow up without a father and mother, and to Kazimiera for making her so bitter as he knew she had a hand in this.

------------------

A rush of coldness surged its ways throughout Kazimiera's body as she watched the gray two snails that used to be pink with life and pinned against her wall as though they were nothing more than two dull wall decorations than things involved in a gruesome ritual. Realization came upon her and she knew Damas and Keevah were dead. Her sister, whom she knew for twenty-six years, and her husband, who never trusted her yet treated her kindly, were dead. She took their lives, yet she saw it as retribution for them along with Samos for taking away Erol's rights, her business, and her freedom.

The beads at her entrance jingled as they were shoved aside and King's Samos' bodyguards burst in with their king trailing behind them.

'I guess they found the bodies much quicker than what I anticipated,' Keevah's sister thought with a smirk of pleasure upon her lips.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to practice any magic." Samos simply said in a tone that that was hard to decipher, but Kazimiera knew it was grief and she relished in that. Let him suffer for what he, his brother, and his wife did to her and her son.

The blue-haired mermaid turned around and the guards raised their spears higher as a threat to her not to dare to do anything. She almost rolled her eyes at their attempts to frighten her. She defiantly fixed a hate-filled blue gaze at her husband, no, _former_ husband and calmly spoke: "And I thought I made it clear to you that I am what I am and since the day you toke me, despite what you think, I was never yours to obey and listen to."

Samos' closed hands flexed and stared at her, refusing to show any emotion. "You killed them."

Kazimiera's voice once again became light. "I did no more than what you did to my son's future, my freedom and my life."

"Your son's future? More like your future!"

"Either way, both our futures are the same and you chose to ruin them because of your fickle and withered mind, your lust for my sister, and yes I said it. I _dared_ to say it."

The guards standing before their sovereign lowered their weapons unsure on whether or not if they should attack the woman and also they were taken by shock at the woman for courageously and angrily talking back to the king. It appears it was true about how people said the king's concubine was bold. Kazimiera continued "I knew how you felt for her and that is why those eleven years go, when I was _fifteen_, I agreed to marry you because I feared you were going to do worse to her if you married her. Even in death, Keevah is free and I did her a favor in making sure you never touched her! By me, she escaped _twice_ having to share a life with you!"

"You are merciless," Samos simply whispered.

Kazimiera bitterly smiled. "In some circumstances, yes I am. But if I was truly merciless, I would have made sure baby Jak was with his parents to join them in death, then make sure to hide the bodies so that you suffer more. And then I would have killed all your whores and bastards in order to preserve Erol's future. But that would not have had worked as you probably going to banish us anyway. And do not forget, Samos, you are as merciless as I because you knew that I didn't love you yet you persisted in forcing me in lying with you at night, when gone are our tails and comes human extremities, I was woman of my own mind yet you try to make me submit, and worst, you promised me my son will have everything and he will never have to work for his living as I had to when I was young and before I met you."

The guards now stared at the younger one with bewilderment lit in their eyes. They turned to their king, who suddenly shoved his way through them and was a couple of inches away from his former mistress. "You're right, I am going to banish you and gladly I am not like you and would not resort to killing."

Kazimiera's smile became wider and bitterer. "And I am glad you are not me, because maybe I would have actually enjoyed life with you."

------------------—

"Mother, I'm freezing in here!" Erol's voice whined.

"Shut up, Erol. I have no time for your complaining, I'm busy." His mother tranquilly ordered as she studied the seashells more and grabbed a short and thin stick and maneuvered one shell around, swirling in the scarlet blood of a Lurker Shark.

Erol snorted and wrapped his seaweed blanket around him more. "Yeah right! You're busy! Busy playing idle fingers with blood and seashells! You should be more like focused on maybe apologizing to Father and getting us back to the palace—"

Kazimiera's eyes shot up and fixed a blazing blue gaze at her son. Once he saw that glare, he immediately closed his mouth. She firmly said to Erol, "Don't you _ever_ mention your father again as long as I live, and don't ever insult my divination ever again, or you will be snatched bald."

Her blue eyes looked down and narrowed in confusion as the blood rippled once again, the seashells were placed in a pattern, and the blood spots that stained the shells morphed into more determined shapes. "Also," she persisted. "I doubt your father will even forgive me. And I'm using this to see how we can get back into the palace without having your father getting in our way, and I think I've found a way. But it's going to be a long-range plan and will not be set into motion until years from now…oh well, well, well, well, well…" A smirk graced her features.

Erol's eleven-year old features grew curious and he swam quickly with his yellow-orange tail twinkling amidst the semi-darkness to the table where his mother sat. "What? What?"

"I think I found a way on retrieving your right as the sole heir to the throne _and_ getting Jak as your mate—"

"But—"

"Do not lie to me! I saw the way you were eyeing the infant! You saw something in him. Now, see Erol," the woman pointed to one spiral-shaped shell and was completely drenched in blood. "This shell shows me that your cousin is going to possess great beauty and possibly a beautiful singing voice. That's good for you and bad for you, as others will want him as well. But, he possesses a strong will and a fiery spirit, which is odd considering who his mother was."

"Anything else?" Erol was growing impatient; another trait that made her happy as it proved he was more her son than Samos'.

"Why yes, and this shell over here indicates that Jak is going to fall in love with…a human…"

"A human!" Erol yelled. "How is that going to be good for me? He falls for a stinking human!"

"Listen to me, my dear son and I will tell you how. See, Samos will not be happy about that, as he now dislikes humans as he blames them for Jak's parents death…"

Erol's eyebrows shot up. "But didn't _you _kill them?"

"Yes, but he hates the fact that the human ship was used in killing his brother and his wife. Anyway, so this will pose as a dilemma for poor Jak and he will have to…"

"Turn to me to do something about it, like turning him into a human!" Erol's lips drew into a malicious smirk that gave his mother pride.

"Yes! Now you're getting it!" Kazimiera hugged her son and she glanced down once more at the shells. "And give him a deal and make him somehow break it and make the terms are that he's yours and Samos will do anything to protect his precious Keevah's child! He might even give you his kingdom! And even that does not work, the deal will be broken most likely as the human that Jak falls for is going to be difficult."

Erol rubbed his hands together and an unholy and greedy light twinkle darkened his amber eyes. "Oh I can't wait to have Spargus City in my grasp and have Jak wrapped around my fingers!"

"Oh, my son you can and have to wait. Remember what I taught you: patience is a virtue."

End of Prologue

Author's Notes: 

(1) Kazimiera is a female Polish name that means 'famous/great destroyer'.

(2) Keevah is a misspelled variation of the female Irish name, Caoimhe, which means 'gentle, beautiful and precious'. I misspelled the name according to its pronunciation.

Well, there you have it, my version of the _Little Mermaid_. Not as light as I wanted it to turn out, but I promise to have some comedy in it and try to do it as the best I can. But I promise that thee will be music in this one, unlike my other fic. Hey folks, _The_ _Little Mermaid_, for crying out, I thought the movie had way better music than the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. I also like to apologize for making Samos look like bastard somewhat, but I thought that would be important for the story. Also, I'll try to update my other stories either this week or next week if other stuff does not get in the way.


	2. Chp 1: Near the Spider's Web

Hello fellow writers and readers, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry for the long delay. Filet me, torture me, beat me, whip me, whatever you want to do with me for taking so long, go right ahead, but hear me out first. Unfortunately, I had another case of writers' block and weeks ago, I was watering my plant, which just had to be placed near my computer. Of course, me being the lazy bitch, decided not to pick it up and put it in the bathroom in the sink to let the water leak out, and so when the plant decided to leak the water out, it drizzled right onto the monitor of my computer! So, now my computer is not working and I had to resort to using my parents' computer. How much does that suck? Anyway, I apologize again and repeat that the movie, _The Little Mermaid_ belongs to Disney and the Jak series along with its characters belong to the good folks of Naughty Dog.

Well, that's enough of my babbling and excuses. Oh and before you take the plunge to read, for those that have no idea or forgot about which roles the Jak characters are playing , just head back to the prologue Go ahead and read on!

Chapter One: Near the Spider's Web

_Seventeen Years Later_

An aquiline nose wrinkled as the sea-tinted air wafted its nostrils and the tanned cheeks turned light hue of green. The nose's owner was repulsed by the smell and the swaying of the ship made him nearly nauseous had the rapid thumping of his heart was ceased to be. Melancholic blue eyes stared down at the lapping waves below and had to turn away as he felt the world around him beginning to spin and defy the laws of gravity and roles.

The young man turned away from the waves and leaned against the rail of the ship. His rusty brown dreadlocks danced in the wind that was attempting to resurrect old feelings of courage and love for the deep blue that was holding the hip. Alas, it was a lost cause. The man only closed his eyes, wishing to exorcise memories of bodies impaled on wood and finding their graves beneath the waves.

"Enjoying the 'perfect day' to be at sea, Prince Torn?" a hoarse voice lit with a hint of laughter sarcastically quipped before loud sounds of retching were heard.

The said prince opened his eyes and directed onto the bending form of his caretaker and servant, Vin, who was puking (for the fifth time) his guts out overboard. Torn nearly chuckled at the sight if he had not forgotten his manners and the fact Vin suffered from seasickness. Instead, he shook his head and walked over to his caretaker's form. He patted Vin's back until it stop quivering and the retching had stop.

"Better?" Torn asked as he stepped back when Vin straightened his back, all in order to give Vin space if he started to feel nauseous again and felt the impulse to release his fluids all over Torn.

Vin straightened his clothes and rearranged his neck collar. He cleared his throat before he said in a less hoarse voice, "Very much. Thank you, sir. Like I said before, are you enjoying your 'perfect day' to be at sea?"

Torn rolled his eyes and said in a dry voice. "Oh, of course, it's _delightful_."

Vin chuckled at his ward's sarcastic remark.

Suddenly, they both froze and their ears perked up when they heard the sailors sing:

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_

_  
In mysterious fathoms below_.

Torn and Vin turned to each other. Torn then spoke first and voiced what both of them had on their mind: "What the hell are they singing?"

Vin shrugged and was about to speak was about to speak before his stomach jumped again and once again leaning of the rail seemed more tempting. His hand flew mouth and he made a quick and curt bow at Torn before turning back.

Torn chuckled and shook his head before he spotted a group of sailors struggling with pulling up a large and cumbersome load of a large wiggling fish. He quickly went over to help them and soon the cargo was dropped onto the floor and a sea of fish swept over. Torn eyes widened as he saw the sight.

The sailor next to him that appeared to be a couple of years older than him quipped, "A large and ample catch, a fine strong wind and a following sea. Whew! King Samos must be in a friendly-type mood."

Although Torn knew what this conversation could well lead up to as he was raised learning every myth pertaining to the sea (as much as he tried to forget them all as they were all told by someone he rather not think about now), his good manners betrayed him and forced him to asked in a well-feigned curious tone, "King Samos?"

A cracked, old voice interjected. "Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad." Torn turned to the owner of the voice and found a stout old man sporting an eye patch, sitting on a barrel smoking a pipe. "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

Vin stalked over to the group, no longer appearing nauseous and rather looking disgusted at the whole talk of mythology. "Merpeople! Torn, don't pay any attention to this nautical babble!"

The old man's face cracked with anger and threat. He reached down and grabbed a wiggling fish near by and stalked over to Vin. "It ain't crap or whatever damn word you used! It's the truth!" He shoved the fish in Vin's face and forced him to back against the rail. Torn and other sailors looked on with amusement to see the rather nervous and stiff man be appalled by the situation.

Suddenly, zeal and passion appears on the man's face. "I'm tellin' ya down in the depths o' the ocean they live!" He then made wild gestures, causing the fish to panic and flips out of the sailor's hand and dove back into the blue depths of his home.

Vin, Torn and the old sailor glanced at the lapping waves before Vin and Torn glared the old man. He stared at them for a while before he merely shrugged at them and Vin slapped the back of his head, causing the older male to shout out "Ow!" and then the sailor's singing began again.

_Heave, ho. Heave, ho._

_  
In mysterious fathoms below_

And Torn shouted, "Would you please stop the damn singing!"

----------------

The fish sighed in relief when he swam a good distance between him and the nightmare that almost ended his life. He looked back with sadness at the dark shadow that winked at him far away, thinking of his comrades that were not as blessed in luck as he. He sent his prayers out to the other fish at the surface and turned around and swam away towards home.

As he glided through the depths, everything began to become darker and more fish began to appear, seaweed caressed the fish's flesh as it swam by and corals flashed bright and in and out of his vision. Suddenly, rays of golden light winked ahead the horizon and the fish swam faster, knowing he was close.

He began to see large shadows loom over him yet he did not mind nor did not feel threatened as he knew they were mermaids. The fish already knew where they all were going to a concert courtesy of the royal family and it was supposed to be the biggest event in history as Prince Jak was to finally appear before the public and to perform with his six male cousins conducted by his only female and youngest cousin, Princess Keira. Supposedly, this event was also the biggest celebration as Prince Jak now was seventeen year old, the marrying age, and help Jak find someone in audience—male or female— that was interested in him, which would not prove too difficult as rumor has it that Jak grew up to be very beautiful like his dearly departed mother and possessed a singing voice that matched his beauty.

Soon the mermaids' silhouettes cleared away as they swam closer to the glowing palace that was inching closer to them in distance. Once they were close enough to the palace, bright light bathe their forms and blinded their eyes and forced them to shield them until the spots disappeared and they were presented with the sight of the Spargus City palace. The palace itself appeared to have shifted the laws of creation and sprout of the ocean floor but with the glowing gold, it was probably built years.

Mermaids from all across the seas began to file into the a huge and dome-like theatre that was truly a wonder to behold from the outside and inside. Once mermaid after mermaid took their seats, they took in the brightness and beauty of the theatre and whispered to one another, their voices bouncing off the walls.

Soon fishes with long snouts began to file next to another, looking arrrogant and confident as they held their noses high. A small and pompous appearing seahorse came after and he cleared his throat and announced to the awaiting crowd in a surprisingly loud voice: "His Royal Highness, King Samos!"

The audience was split in reaction to the declaration. After the whole affair with Kazimiera, a couple of the merpeople of Spargus lost their respect for their sagely King, thus some did not clap and cheer. Others, on the other hand, dismissed the affair and resigned to be another example of everyone having faults and clapped and cheered at the entrance of their ruler.

The King made quite a grand entrance as he came through the ceiling riding on a chariot being led by a gaggle of dolphins and the trumpets sang. He skillfully piloted the mammals to descend into the theatre before steering them flit around the room before he pulled out his golden and large trident. Spears of glittering light were released to charge at the chandelier and create a magnificent shower that rattled the room and encompassed it in a large wash of brightness, and left the audience in awe.

The seahorse cleared his throat again and shouted, "And presenting his youngest daughter and composer, Keira Louisa Cordelia Amelia Hagai!'

Keira entered the theatre with a modest applause greeting her, as many merpeople respected her for being smart but her bluntness and slight irritable nature repelled others. Her hot pink tail shimmering against the dimming lights, and her short emerald locks trailed and swayed behind her as she swam alongside her father.

"I am really looking forward to this performance, Keira. I hope you all been practicing and rehearsing." Samos turned to his daughter and gave her a warning look before he reached his private balcony and sent the dolphins away.

Keira gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh Daddy, this will be the finest concert I had ever conducted! Everyone is going to be fabulous!"

"Yes, hopefully and especially, Jak."

Keira's smile grew bigger and more false, but her father did not notice it. "Yes, he has the most beautiful voice."

Keira turned away and her smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a deep frown. "He acts like he worshipped the damn water Jak swims through! He doesn't even show up for the frickin' rehearsals!"

She swam to the conductor's stand and flipped through the pages of her music notes book, before finding the correct page. Silence seized the moment and suspension was thick in the water before Keira rose her conductor's bastion and tapped it and then music boomed throughout the room started off slow and at the beginning of the song, three large seashells were erected from the stage and each opened one by one revealing a pair of mermen that appeared to share a particular facial trait with the others and possessed different colored tails and styled hair. The beginning words of the song were:

Ah, we are the sons of Samos

Great father that loved us and named us well:

Judah (Aah! Aah! Aah!), Jamie (Aah! Aah! Aah!), Joey (Aah! Aah! Aah!) , Justin, (Aah! Aah! Aah!) Jaylin (Aah! Aah! Aah!) Jared! (Aah! Aah! Aah!)

During the performance, Keira cut her eyes at Samos and both wore equally proud grins. On stage, Samos' sons swam to a huge clam shell set on a pole slowly rising for all to see and to signal the main event: the debut appearance of Jak.

And then there is our cousin in his musical debut,

Our dear only cousin, we're presenting him to you,

To sing a song Keira wrote, his voice is melodious and casts a spell

Making you forget home and never want to come back

He's our cousin...

The shell slowly opened to reveal not a teenaged merman, but the clam's iridescent interior. Gasps echoed and rattled throughout the theatre. Whispers about spoiled royals entered perked up ears from gossipy mouths and shaking of heads were a common sight in the theatre as the audience looked unto the enraged face of their king.

Samos shouted in anger at the fact that he, his sons, and his daughter were humiliated all because most likely of Jak's forgetfulness. "Jak!"

---------------

Unfortunately for Samos, his shout reached the deaf ears of a teenaged merman wearing an eager and inquisitive look on his features as he eyed the abandoned and sunken ship plotted in dark waters. The merman's crown of golden and green-tinted shoulder-length locks drastically contrasted with the black waves and his cerulean eyes and tail glimmered every rare moment when light penetrated the waters.

"Jak!" shouted a loud voice from the distance which belonged to none other than his best friend, Daxter the Ottsel. "Wait for me..."

Jak rolled his eyes and turned to his friend's orange form that was getting closer to him in distance. "Daxter, hurry up! You always made sure your mouth catches up!"

When Daxter was close, he put his furry paws on his hips and glared at Jak. "Y'know what? Maybe I should just turn around and go somewhere where it's a little more...clean and not in serious need of construction _and_ where I am appreciated!'

Jak rolled his eyes and swam towards the ship with Daxter cautiously and closely following in after him. Daxter glanced at the surroundings and gulped. "Okay, we seen the ship, now let's go home."

Jak stopped, causing Daxter to bump into his back. He looked back at his friend and grinned in amusement. "What? What happened to the 'relentless courage of Orange Lightning'?"

Daxter shot daggers at his friend. "First of all, I am courageous—when I want to be—and second, it's just I think I'm coming down with something. See, I got this cough," and then he begins a series of feigned coughs.

Jak smirks. "Okay. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for Lurker Sharks." After that, Jak swam through one of the ship's small windows.

Daxter smiled in relief. "Okay. Yeah, you go. I'll stay and—what!—Lurker Sharks!" Panic settled on his face and the talking Ottsel swam through the hole without any problems of fitting in.

When Daxter came in, Jak had begun to count from one to ten in his head. He managed to reach to four once he heard Daxter's pants. Jak was still wearing the same knowing smirk on his face when he turned around to see Daxter slightly shivering, staring at him, panting. "Oh, I thought you were going to watch for Lurker Sharks?"

Daxter rolled his eyes as Jak turned around and began to search for anything human, new and interesting. "The things you get me into."

The two friends delved deeper into the ships bowels and the water begun to get darker and unclear. Daxter began to shake even more and eyed the environment with even more fear. His fear, of course, forced him to unleash his sarcasm to ease his heart. "Yeah, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking every corn--" he bumps into something and when he looks up to find out that the object was a skull. "_YAAAHHHHHH!!_ _JAK!!_"

Daxter accidentally swims into a wall, causing a cave in. He manages to dodge the ship's parts that rain down and begins to swim frantically around, knocking over more objects until he runs into the arms of Jak, still shivering.

Worry sets in Jak's eyes as he watches how frightened his friend is. He immediately forgets about any sarcastic or insulting remark that was on the tip of his tongue. "You alright?"

Daxter composes himself and puts on a smile as he eases out of his friend's arms. "Yeah sure, right as seashells on a mermaid's tits..."

Jak shakes his head and he glances up to see a huge hole gaping in the ceiling. When he and Daxter swim through the hole, they find themselves in another decrepit room, except this one was holding, in Jak's eyes, a treasure to behold. An odd dull silver stick with three tiny spikes sticking out winked at them from a short distance. Jak quickly darted across the room with Daxter following after him and picked up the thing, looking at the object with the utmost interest. "Wow! Daxter, look at this! Have you seen anything like this your entire life?"

Daxter looked over his companion's shoulder. "Wow...I, umm, don't know what to say, 'cept...what the hell is it?"

Jak shrugged his shoulders and placed the object in his bag. "Don't know. But I bet Pecker will."

Disgust was plastered on Daxter's furry face. "Oh. _Peckerwood_. Jak, do we really have to see him? I can't stand him! He brags, he's loud, I don't think he knows what's he talkin' about, and he's soooo obnoxious!"

Jak rolled his eyes and shook his head. He said sarcastically, "Wow, Daxter that _so_ does not sound like you at all. No wonder you don't like him."

Daxter was about to open his mouth, until from the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of a dark, large shadow looming outside. "What was that?" He zoomed across the room to the wide and expansive window that presented the dreary and dark view of the ship's location. Daxter questioned again, "Did you hear something?"

Jak was paying no mind to his friend as he was gazing at another odd object. "I wonder what this one is?" The thing looked like an old and brown version of the instruments that he would see his uncle's musicians would play. Weird. When he thought of the word 'instrument', he felt something burning at the back of his mind. Jak merely shrugged his shoulders, believing he will remember later.

"Jak..." Daxter's voice whined. Jak chose to ignore it and said lazily, "Daxter, get a grip. Nothing is going to happen."

Daxter sighs and turns around to see a massive, orange Lurker Shark eyeing him with ravenous hunger and murder in its eyes. Daxter screams, "_AAHHH!!! _Run!!"

The Lurker Shark crashes into the room. The sound and Daxter's screams alerts Jak and he placed his findings into his bag, while Daxter continues to scream to wake the whole world up. The predator continued to swim around the room, having no success but close encounters of having Jak and Daxter cornered. The two turn around to see a pair of steps leading to another room, and instinctively decided to take the route to escape the shark. Unfortunately, when they entered the room and very close to another gargantuan sized hole, the Lurker Shark shot up through the floor and snapped its jaws. Once again, the shark's attempts proved unsuccessful when its prey backed up and swam in the other direction.

Relying on instinct and reflex, it took a moment for Jak to realize his bag slipped out of his hands and flew back to hang on a sharp-edged piece of the ship's floor. Jak glanced at the shark that was coming very fast and still wearing that fixed and hungry expression, and decided to do away with the consequences and swam for his bag. When he grabbed his possession, he could feel the shark's breath for a second before he and Daxter shot up the ceiling and was back in the room they entered and using every ounce of strength in their fins and legs to reach the tiny porthole. Both managed to charge through the tiny entrance without any dilemmas, while the shark smashed the wall of the ship, still dead set on its targets.

The duo began to swim upwards and in a series of circles until Daxter collided into a pole, rendering him unconscious and plunging to the unknown depths of the dark water. Jak and the shark saw this, and the predator pursued after the falling Ottsel, while Jak silently gasped and used all the speed he could muster to go after his friend. Jak managed to reach Daxter just in time, he darted a short look at an anchor nearby and held Daxter close while sped towards and through the anchor's hole, knowing the shark was very close behind them and his strategy worked.

Daxter woke up and was introduced to an amused smirk on Jak's face. Daxter turned to the direction in which the look was directed at and his heart jumped in happiness when he saw the Lurker Shark stuck in the anchor hole and was struggling wildly, desperate to get to its now taunting prey.

Daxter and Jak swam closer to the enraged predator, mockery clear on their faces. Daxter puffed up. "Yeah, that's right! That's what you get for messin' wit' Orange Lightning and his sidekick, you big dumbass!"

The Lurker Shark snaps its jaws at Daxter in response and Daxter screams and quickly swims away from it. Jak proceeded after him, chuckling as they were swimming towards the surface.

Jak said, "Daxter, did you ever wonder that you might be a guppy instead of an Ottsel?'

"I am not!"

----------------

The sun's rays bathed the iridescent feathers of a Monkaw stretched out on a rainbow-colored towel, sleeping rather peacefully yet loudly before he heard his name called.

"Pecker!" Jak shouted.

The Monkaw snorted loudly before he was fully awake and grabbed a telescope and looked through it with the wrong end and sees two familiar figures waving at him from a great distance.

"Hey! Merman off the---AAARRRKKK!---port bow! Jak, how you doing, _chico_!" pecker lowers the telescope and instead finds Jak and Daxter only two feet away from him. "Wow, you two really know how to swim very fast.'

Daxter rolled his eyes while Jak chose to let the bird's comment go uncorrected and pulled out the bag and revealed his newfound possessions. Pecker eagerly and happily went through the bag and gasped as he pulled out the dull silver odd stick. "Wow---this is special--- this is very, very unusual."

Impatience lit Jak's eyes. "What? What is it?"

Pecker held it up and said, "It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these things to—_ARRRRRKKKKK!_—straighten their hair out." Pecker then placed the 'dinglehopper' into the feathers adorning his head. "See---just a little twirl here and a yank there," he begun twist it and pull on it as he instructed until it popped out of his feathers and produced an effect of nice curls on Pecker's head. "And _presto_! You got the sexy haircut that make the humans wanna bang you!'

Jak rolled his eyes and gazed at the object in amazement when Pecker gave it back to him.

Daxter sighed before deciding to indulge in Pecker's ego parade. "What about that one?" He was referring to the odd-looking instrument thingamajig.

Jak said, "Oh yeah," and pulled out the object and handed it over to Pecker, who gazed at in nostalgia and astonishment. "Ah---this I haven't seen this in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous…_snarfblat_."

Jak looked at the object in confusion while Daxter continued to glare at Pecker. Considering today, Daxter was rather being nice, because on other circumstances and the brush with death by a Lurker Shark, he and Pecker would be fighting non-stop. Pecker continued "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistoric times when they had to sit around and stare at each other all day." He pushed his face into Jak's to make a point. "You can tell that could be a boring routine. So they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me."

Pecker inhales rather loudly before he blew hard into the 'snarfblat' only to end up with seaweed, mud to pour out from the other end and a little to trickle down his throat.

Jak's face blanched whe he heard the word 'music' while Pecker was choking. "Music!" He then remembered the concert. He quickly gathered his belongings. "Shit! Uncle Samos is going to hang me by my fins!"

"Dammit! Why the concert had to be today!" Daxter exclaimed in the smae amoutn of fear. He was not exactly scared of Samos, but did know what it was like to be on the blunt end of his tempers and he did not want he and Jak to suffer them either.

"Umm, Jak make sure you clean that thing, you could..."

"I'm sorry Pecker, I gotta go!" Jak said before he and Daxter began to swim off. Jak shouted out, "Thank you!" before he and orange friend plunged back into the depths.

"Any time Jak, " Pecker shouted, waving back. "Anytime." He stopped waving and quickly plopped back unto his towel and closed his eyes. "Now I can go back to my siesta time without any distractions."

------------------

Unbeknownst to the two swimming teenagers, three pairs of eyes were watching with avid interest while with detachment.

"Yessss, hurry home, little prince." said a dry voice from the darkness of small cave. golden brown eyes were watching the swimming projection of Jak. "We wouldn't want to miss your dear uncle's or correction, my dear _daddy's _celebration, now would we? Bah! Celebration indeed! Back when I was in the palace, we had fantastical feasts." The mysterious figure reached for a squirming shrimp, oblivious and careless of its cries, threw it into his mouth and slowly chewed on it.

The figure leisurely slipped out of the darkness and stretched revealing a tattooed face, a halo of fiery orange red spiky locks and a golden tail glimmering in the darkness. "And now look at me---wasted away to nothing, without a mother---banished and exiled and practically starving because of Daddy Dearest, while and his fish-folk celebrate!"

The figure swam towards a large picture that bore the image of a beautiful woman with beautiful long blue hair and eyes and tanned skin smirking down at him. The figure gazed at the picture. "Well Mother, apparently, you were right. I am going to give them something to celebrate soon enough and learn to never cross anyone of your blood." He turned to two Metal Head eels with glowing yellow eyes. "You two idiots!' the shout surprised them and caused them to hit their heads. They rubbed their heads gingerly while waiting for instructions from their master.

"Keep an eye on Samos' pretty little nephew, I believe my mother was right and I should set my plan into action. That boy there will be his Uncle's undoing..."

End of Chapter One

Don't have anything for author's notes. Once again, I apologize for the long wait and I promise to get on the other two stories. Please review that will make my day.


End file.
